


A Warm Cup of Milk

by choikwonkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikwonkim/pseuds/choikwonkim
Summary: Hi! This is my first post in AO3. I hope you'll like it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	A Warm Cup of Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post in AO3. I hope you'll like it.

Jeonghan is bored out of his wits. He’s already done everything he promised to do once he get his precious time out of work. The members got individual schedules today. While some of them like him stayed in their dorm.

He wants to play with Seungcheol but the older got a magazine photoshoot. He wonders what concept it will be. Oh well the older will surely rock it, though. _Psh! Jeonghan whipped._

Jeonghan prepared a bath. Since he’s got nothing else to do, he’d better indulge in this me time. _FINALLY! I can go on this bathtub alone. Seungcheol always prefer to bath with me._ Jeonghan blushed as the image of them doing the deed last night came to his mind. Seungcheol never falters to stimulate him. They might have done it on every corner of their dorm.

Jeonghan wheezed when he remembered how shock the members were when they caught them doing it on the kitchen counter. They thought the members will take more time before they get back from their schedule. They’re both on their hiatus at that time. It was Mingyu who saw them first, the younger might have been hungry because he immediately grabbed the packs of ramen in their pantry without turning the lights on. Both of them froze when they felt Mingyu’s presence, but Seungcheol is Seungcheol, he continued thrusting behind Jeonghan. That’s when the lights went on, Seungkwan’s eyes went big as he saw his hyungs. The younger immediately closed his eyes and shouted at both of them. He dragged Mingyu out of the kitchen before glaring to both of them as he exit. They got an earful from Seungkwan after but they just laughed it off when they went inside their room.

Jeonghan sighed as he felt his body relaxed. Just as he was about to close his eyes, his phone beeped. It’s a message from Seungcheol.

**Seungcheol: Hannie~ I’m on break. What are you doing?**

**Jeonghan: I’m currently having a bath right now. It feels empty without you here.**

**Seungcheol: I’d love to join you right now. Send me a photo?**

Jeonghan complied. Making sure he position his legs sexily as he propped it up. The bubbles sliding down his smooth skin. He sent it right away.

**Seungcheol: Damn Hannie, can’t wait to come home tonight and wreck you. I have to go, laters baby.**

Jeonghan waited in anticipation the whole day. He’s excited on what foreplay will it be for tonight. Years of doing it with Seungcheol but he’s always looking forward to everything. The older knows how to make him feel good. And probably memorized every part and curve where he loses it when touched.

It’s already past 11PM when he heard footsteps coming to his room. He then stoop up to welcome Seungcheol. He’s pinned to the wall as soon as the door opened. The older holding the back of his neck as his tongue played with his for dominance. With heavy breath, Seungcheol left small kisses on his lips. He felt the older’s tongue on his earlobe, licking it sensually. Jeonghan moaned when the older bite it. He felt a little playful, so he squeezed Seungcheol’s butt, his favorite part of him. Seungcheol responded with grinding his growing member.

Seungcheol lifted Jeonghan’s legs to move them to the bed. Jeoonghan giggled as Seungcheol dipped him to run his tongue on his neck. “You smelled like roses Han,” Seungcheol said as he left marks on his exposed skin.

Jeonghan changed their position so he can give Seungcheol a head. He seductively ran his fingers on Seungcheol’s upper body. He loves how Seungcheol’s skin glow when he sweats. The older likes it when he plays with his nipple, so he slowly ran his tongue around it. While his hand is playing with the other. He was confused when Seungcheol didn’t respond. He usually gives him a deep moan when he does that. When he lifted his head, Seungcheol is already snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for Part 1. Leave your comments for any feedback or suggestion.


End file.
